


graybrick and chaised gold and velvet room blue

by Alei-lei (senbonzakura)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbonzakura/pseuds/Alei-lei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life sucks when you’re alone,” Minako muses as her head lay on the polished tabletop. Minato sat on the other end of the table, drinking iced coffee the way he usually would, with his fingertips around the cup’s rim and some kind of classical-dubstep mix blasting into his eardrums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	graybrick and chaised gold and velvet room blue

“Life sucks when you’re alone,” Minako muses as her head lay on the polished tabletop. Minato sat on the other end of the table, drinking iced coffee the way he usually would, with his fingertips around the cup’s rim and some kind of classical-dubstep mix blasting into his eardrums.

Theodore was the waiter today, but there was virtually no one in the cafe, except for the rest of the staff.

“Are you here for the air conditioning, or for the company?”

“Both. Easily both.” Minako shifted her head so that she was looking at him as best as she could. Unfortunately, (or maybe not) her gaze only came up to his upper thighs and crotch. “Are you here for the company, or for an order?” She smiled up at him.

“Both,” said Theo, returning the smile.

“Sit down, Theo, I don’t want anything yet.” Minako flicked her hand in a “come here” gesture, and he allowed her to pull him down by the wrist to sit down on the booth seat. She didn’t take her hand from his wrist right away; rather, as she lapsed back into half-sleep, she let her hand inch down from his wrist to the back of his hand.

Neither of them made a move to break contact.

Summer break meant the end of torment (if the college students ever had been tormented). The dorm members were either away on holiday or lazing around somewhere around town. Souji and company had returned to their hometown for the time being. Mitsuru was at Iwatodai and facilitating the family business. Akihiko was determined to train his way through the summer at the boxing club. Yukari and Junpei were with their respective families, or whatever was left of them.

Minato and Minako were left at the dorms with virtually no way to pass the time.

Minako complained about the prehistoric internet connection in the college, and wondered aloud why the Velvet Room didn’t have any WiFi. Theo laughed and said that he’d take the matter to Igor.

Minato removed an earpiece to hold conversations better with the two. They talked about the weather—Theo saying that he’d never felt a hotter summer, and the twins remarking that every summer felt warmer than the last, and with that the topic veered off into global warming and the effects that came with it. Sooner than later, they were talking about topics unrelated to the ones previous, and according to the giant gold-and-blue clock piece that dominated the wall of the second floor landing, it was already dark out.

And not a single soul had entered the cafe.

“It must be a slow day for everyone,” Theodore remarked while the twins were conversing about theme songs for television shows.

“Not for me,” Elizabeth said, coming up to their table with a plate of appetizers in each hand. “I’ve been suffering away at that stove,” she complained.

“ _Slaving away_ , Elizabeth,” Minato corrected.

Elizabeth placed a plate each in front of the twins, humming. Then she moved to stand at her brother’s side and pulled on his ear.

Minato and Minako ate their free food without paying any mind to the siblings having a one-sided tussle. When the conflict died down and Elizabeth settled herself with a thigh on Minato’s lap, Minako gently led Theodore back onto the seat and hugged his head to her neck, massaging his poor ear. She shared her food with him.

And the four talked about things late into the night, through Marie’s poetry slot, and dinner, until closing time came around.


End file.
